


感冒偏方

by Magpie_0115



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_0115/pseuds/Magpie_0115





	感冒偏方

Sebastian從小就不太容易生病。

也許男孩子愛玩愛動，橫衝直撞久了總是比較皮實一些，並且他很幸運的屬於不太容易留疤的體質，幼時的調皮幾乎沒在他身上留下痕跡，通常還好的很快。  
不過復原能力好這件事情好像只體現在外傷上頭，他也和所有不容易生病的人一樣，一旦中標了總是嚴重得嚇人，病假一請都是以週來計算的。  
而且都病得莫名其妙，就是有天醒來突然就開始燒，那年代可沒現在這麼熱，也不會開整夜冷氣，反正一切都好端端的他就是病了。  
所以有一段時間他記得媽媽很愛搜集來自世界各地的治感冒偏方，比如燉梨子、烤橘子或是圍大蔥等等⋯⋯有沒有效他其實早忘了，倒是記得大蔥圍在脖子上的微妙觸感。

後來當了演員之後，除了定期的運動讓他免疫力更好以外，他也沒有時間生病——像他這樣的小明星一抓一大把的，今天要是有工作了你狀況卻不到，人家可不會等你。  
所以他也是在這方面下過功夫的，於是又更少生病了，偶爾有點不舒服也總是早早就看醫生拿藥，在嚴重起來之前就先做處理。  
看醫生不便宜，每次得去拿藥他總是有點肉痛的想著難怪薪水多呢，裡頭一定有醫藥費不低的比重。  
他又好多年不再需要那些偏方了，誰知道一在西雅圖落地就莫名其妙的發起了燒。  
唯一值得慶幸的是因為也沒什麼事，他提前了兩天到西雅圖打算也順便當觀光了，而這下雖然是沒辦法出去玩了，但是也給了他一點掙扎的時間，祈禱在漫展真正開始那天症狀能比較緩和。

由於落地已經是下午，一到飯店甚至行李都只是隨便往地上扔，就直接睡著了。  
然後再被電話吵醒的時候天已經黑了。迷迷糊糊的接了起來後他甚至不確定自己是不是說了嗨，當然也不記得對面是誰說了什麼，可隱約感覺得出對方很焦急，因此講話有點大聲震得他頭疼。  
最後是對面先切斷了電話。  
他又閉著眼在床上翻滾了好久，直到喉嚨炙熱的感覺真的壓過全身肌肉的無力感才勉強坐起來試圖找尋水源。  
一坐起來不意外的眼前發黑，這情況下站起來顯然不是好主意。環顧四周目測小冰箱離床大概有三步左右的距離，也許可以試試看直接伸手開冰箱。  
他又趴了回去，整個上半身伸出床鋪終於搆到冰箱，成功的拿出了冰水。

完成以上一系列動作的Sebastian覺得自己大概又需要再睡上半天，更殘忍的是放著感冒藥的行李箱還在門邊，離床至少有十步，他肯定是沒有力氣再去拿藥了。  
所以他決定繼續睡靠身體自癒好了，不過在那之前還是有件事一定得做。  
他伸手在棉被裡一陣翻找，最後在床的邊緣找到了手機，一按開螢幕就是助理擔心的訊息。  
內容從普通的狀況詢問直接變成問他需不需要和主辦請假，他們也共事了有十年以上，助理當然也見過他生起病來的模樣，所以打從下飛機看他開始無法集中精神就挺緊張的。

衛生紙也很遠，所以面對存在感強烈的鼻涕他是選擇——用力吸回去，過程中一度用力過猛有點耳鳴，甩了甩頭他還是回了「不用」，並且告訴對方自己好多了只是有點累，能如期出席漫展沒問題。  
完成後他再一次把手機隨手往床上扔，擰開瓶蓋喝了一口水，冰水滑過喉嚨時稍微有點鎮定的作用，他把還冒著水珠的瓶身靠在額頭上。  
還在燒，好事，防衛系統有在動。 他只能這樣安慰著自己，嘴裡嚐不到任何味道，明明已經超過十個小時未進食了，卻完全沒有饑餓的感覺。  
再睡一下明天看看能不能找到醫生看吧。  
一口氣灌了半瓶水之後又重新鑽回了被子裡，完全沒有注意到手機正不斷的跳著訊息，很快的又沈沈睡去。

而發送訊息的人與他相反的，實在是焦躁得徹夜難眠。  
他的戀人總是這樣，脆弱的時候一點也不會想起他。偶爾也會覺得太不公平了只有自己脆弱的模樣被對方盡收眼底，可是他其實也明白這是習慣問題，並非對方真的不重視自己。  
Sebastian太習慣任何事情都自己去處理，並且為了不讓人擔心總是最大限度的隱瞞真實的情況。比如七個多小時前他的那通電話裡明顯身體狀況有異到意識已經不清，卻還是跟他說西雅圖挺好玩的很期待漫展。  
他很多次在這樣的時刻硬湊上去，協助對方完成那些根本不需要兩個成年男性一起完成的小事情。完成後對方總是會吻著他，說他像個小女孩一樣黏人愛湊熱鬧，他從來也不解釋，他從對方眼底的笑意知道對方明白他這麼做的意義。

好不容易下了飛機的時候當地已經是凌晨了，街上的店舖全都已經結束營業，他在路邊站了十多分鐘才等到一台計程車，手機還是沒有任何訊息回覆。  
匆匆鑽進車內，說出了在飛機上他默念到幾乎刻在腦子裡的地址，那不算太遠－－至少跟動輒幾小時的飛航時間比起來可以說是非常近了，他們很快就到了飯店門口，他小心的藉著夜色的掩護，在不顯得鬼祟的情況下盡量避開行人的目光，此刻才真實的感覺到坦白的把倆人那點事透露給助理知道的重要性了，不然他在聯絡不上本人的情況下根本也沒辦法知道房號。

他從一開始就沒有打算對門太客氣，反正裡面的人十有八九是昏迷狀態，於是他省略了試探性的輕敲，直接進入拍門的階段。  
裡頭傳來重物落地的聲音，對方似乎比他猜想的還要嚴重一些，但好歹是醒來了「親愛的，是我。」顧慮到走廊畢竟是開放式的空間，他很小心的沒喊出任何具有辨識度的名字或暱稱「開門好嗎？」似乎聽見了模糊的答應聲，然後門就開了一條縫，裡面的人直接伸手把他拉了進去。  
他像每一次他們偷偷摸摸的在工作空檔見面時一樣，快速的反手關上了門，然後把對方拉進懷裡。  
可不幸的是，此刻病懨懨的Sebastian本來站起來給他開門就很吃力了，這下被他扯得一個重心不穩，直接整個人把他壓在了門板上。

「Chris……？」

對方的聲音因為感冒而比平常更加黏呼，還帶著濃濃的不確定和驚訝感。  
他真的特別喜歡他的甜心這樣喊他的名字，只是背部傳來的疼痛讓他一時半刻有點發不出聲音，而且對方此刻體溫高得嚇人而且軟綿綿的，噴在他側頸的氣息間隔也有點長，看來剛剛的呼喊大概九成是無意識的。

「喔甜心……」半响後疼痛稍微消失，他才勉強擠出幾個字「你變重了。」

雖然這麼抱怨著，Chris還是伸手扶住對方腋下的位置讓對方掛在自己身上，然後小心地往床的方向移動。  
整個過程沒意外的非常艱辛，畢竟兩人體型相差無幾，不然他被對方撞在門上的時候也不至於痛到說不出話來。  
就這樣，本來只要30秒的路程由於扛著一個和自己等重等高，並且偶爾會下滑的物體所以走了大概有三分鐘才終於到達目的地－－這是實際時間，對他來說體感時間絕對有三十分鐘那麼久。  
「Seb？」好像又昏了過去。他伸手摸摸對方的臉，一點轉醒的跡象都沒有。  
真的挺嚴重的啊。看著對方皺著的眉頭，他最終還是沒忍住衝動，伸手掐了戀人的臉。

結果對方只是微微動了一下似乎是想閃開，但成效不彰，臉依然卡在他的手上，於是他－－又掐了兩下。  
觸感真好。  
平常被禁止這樣掐那張包子臉的Chris覺得長途飛行以及剛剛搬運重物的疲憊都被洗滌乾淨了，整個人心滿意足的起身到浴室打算洗個毛巾給病人稍微擦一下身體。

雖然是家裡的長男，但是他其實沒什麼照顧人的經驗，因為從小需要被照顧的那個常常是他。總是在哭總是在生病，皮也只皮在欺負Scott上頭，其他需要體力的爬上爬下他真的不太在行。  
他艱難的扒下對方的衣服，摸了兩把感覺應該是沒胖才對，怎麼剛剛撞那一下那麼痛？在百思不得其解中來回又洗了三次毛巾才覺得對方身上終於是乾爽了一些，然後再把對方重新塞回被子裡，這才回到浴室沖掉自己一身汗。  
這時候倒是體現體型相當的好處了。  
因為事出突然，他是兩手空空的過來的，所以下半身圍著浴巾走出來後他很自動自發的蹲在門邊翻起了Sebastian的行李。

「⋯⋯這件根本是我的內褲吧。」Chris完全可以想像得到再三掙扎不想收行李的Sebastian在最後一刻打開衣櫃隨便扔了幾件進行李箱的樣子，忍不住看著床上睡得正沉的人，搖了搖頭。  
然後他還陸續在裡面發現了自己的上衣褲子等等，這個行李箱裡根本就有夠他兩天一夜換洗的衣物，讓他不禁好奇對方在收的時候是想要來趟兩個人的西雅圖之旅嗎？  
看來短時間是沒辦法得到答案了。聳聳肩穿好自己的內褲，他開始在房間裡翻找起藥品之類的東西，他記得他們倆每個行李箱裡都有放感冒要和退熱貼的－－他行李箱裡的是被這位病人放進去的－－目前看來感冒藥大概餵不進去了，只能把希望寄託在退熱貼上頭。  
Sebastian對東西擺放的習慣一直都稱不上太好，大概只有粉絲禮物他自己能記得在哪，他甚至懷疑過對方使用IPHONE的原因是否是因為到處都有專賣店並且弄丟了買新的登入帳號設定就會回來。

最後他好不容易在根本就只是塞進去完全沒有整理的行李箱的某個隱密夾層中找到退熱貼的時候，已經可以看見有晨光從窗簾的縫隙鑽進來了，他三兩下貼好退熱貼，然後又拿毛巾把對方再擦了一遍，才突然有了睡意。  
他大概超過20小時沒闔眼了，出發前他不確定自己會在這待多久，於是他幾乎可以說是用四倍的速度把該處理的事情都處理了，這才飛奔過來。  
都是成年人了這樣很浪漫沒錯，但責任和伴侶是同等重要的，這次這樣的情況偶爾一次還行，再來幾次他大概會散架吧。  
又捏了對方的臉一把，然後洗乾淨毛巾掛回浴室，Chris這才鑽進被子裡「晚安，Seb。」他像抱著玩偶一樣抱著對方，別說那滿足感還挺高的，畢竟全長6呎多的玩偶可不多見。  
「好夢。」  
說著他也閉上了眼，本來就是因為太擔心獨自在異地生病的戀人才感覺不到累，這下人也讓他抱著了，完全放鬆下來的Chris毫無阻礙的迅速進入了夢鄉。

結果他才剛剛睡過去沒多久，被抱著的那個人就睜開了眼睛。  
隨著天色變亮，街上開始有遊客小販的喧鬧聲，沒關好的窗也漏了風進來吹起窗簾，讓光直接照進了室內，Sebastian完全是被亮醒的，正想伸手擋住陽光卻先碰到了放在自己腰間的另一雙手，嚇得差點從床上彈起來。

「別鬧。」身後那個人含糊的的嚷著「我才剛睡著耶親愛的……」  
「……Chris？」  
「讓我再睡一下……」  
「你怎麼在這裡？」  
「……聽說直腸吸收蛋白質感冒好得快所以我就來了……」「我要睡覺你不要說話好嗎親愛的。」  
「……好。」


End file.
